


Morning Glow

by WonderWells



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Distractions, Established Relationship, Excuses and Procrastination, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sort of I mean its up to you but they do a kissy here so I mean take that as you will, Teasing, They're Gonna Be So Late, Tie pulling, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: It was morning. The birds were chirping, the day was starting, and the sun was just barely passing through the blinds onto the second most lethargic student idol. Mao was used to being his dark-haired childhood best friend's alarm clock, but what he didn't expect was to be pulled into Ritsu's dream-like distractions. After all, they were going to be especially late if they didn't get up! But staying in the afterglow of Ritsu's self-indulgent touch is Mao's downfall. Who can blame him for wanting more?
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't OOC. I am new to the fandom and I have only watched the anime so far so forgive me if this is a bit out there. HOWEVER, hee hee hoo hoo childhood friends and they are also married apparently love them - love that! Welcome to the fic that has sleepy Ritsu, secretly needy Mao, and a whole lot of not explaining to do for their (well on Mao's part,) incredible amount of absenteeism that day.

It was morning. 

The birds were chirping, the day was starting, and the sun was just barely passing through the blinds onto the second most lethargic student idol. Who, as Mao noticed while standing beside Ritsu’s bed with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, had his phone turned off completely so naught could disturb his slumber. And while yes, Mao did preemptively predict this would happen, which is why he didn’t feel bad about having to use his spare key, he couldn’t stop the slight irritation in his voice from coming up while jostling Ritsu’s shoulder as he said, 

“Ritsu, you have to wake up or you will be late again.” 

His childhood friend mumbled a bit, his eyebrows twitching and face pinching slightly at the disturbance. 

“I am going to open the blinds entirely if you don’t wake up.” 

Mao didn’t want to upset his best friend, nor wake him up annoyingly, but he was serious in his threat. Even if he was a bit unhappy to do so. 

Ritsu was always a beautiful sleeper, no matter where or how he slept. He looked so peaceful, entirely unperturbed even more so than his waking self. The faint slivers of light that passed through the edges of the curtains next to his bed washed over his sleeping form like a halo, illuminating the space with just enough light for Mao to appreciate the glow across Ritsu’s exposed skin peeking out from under the covers. It wasn’t helping Mao’s reluctance to have to forcibly wake him up from what appeared to be such blissful slumber. 

However, he knew it had to be done, and there were responsibilities as both a schoolboy and upcoming idol that Ritsu had to complete. Mao sighed openly, walking to the window and without another word of warning, pulled back the blinds. The unclouded morning light came streaming through the glass pane, and that once calm and collected look of peaceful unconsciousness turned into one of conscious disgruntlement. His skin rose with goosebumps instantly as he blinked bitterly back into reality with a practically unheard low hiss through grit teeth. 

“Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Mao teased, letting the curtains fall just enough to stop the sunlight from shining directly in Ritsu’s face. 

Ritsu shifted in bed, moving just enough to be constituted as sitting up as he rubbed a hand across his face. 

“I was having such a good dream too,” he started with a yawn before settling his eyes on Mao directly, “but at least you are here too.” 

Mao rose an eyebrow at him but brushed off the comment. He had no time for words from Ritsu. They had little time to be out the door to at least make it within the realm of decently expected. 

With a bit of urgency, Mao moved to sit on the edge of the bed besides Ritsu, grabbing his shoulder as he began nudging him to stay awake. The sleepy boy sighed in return, side-eyeing Mao for a moment before a small smirk pulled the corner of his lips. And the next thing the maroon-haired boy knew he was on his back, laying upon the feather-down mattress and silky white sheets with Ritsu above him, determinedly looking at him through still clouded eyes. 

“Maybe I am dreaming,” Ritsu confidently said, moving to entirely straddle the still stunned surprised and increasingly flustered Mao, caging him on the bed with his knees on either side of his childhood best friend. 

“Come on - don’t play around,” Mao half-heartedly tried, darting his eyes to the ceiling instead of at Ritsu directly. 

“I haven’t even had breakfast yet. How can I wake up properly without it?” 

“There is breakfast downstairs, which I brought by the way so -“ 

Mao was cut off by the overwhelmingly soft and pleasing sensation of a hand carding through his hair that just barely distracted him enough to not entirely notice the sudden shift in weight as his dark-haired best friend leaned in ever closer. 

“You look like a pretty good meal to me,” said the sleep-laden boy, hot breath ghosting over Mao’s cheek, making his face heat up a shade redder than it was before. 

Mao laughed embarrassingly, squirming and pushing back on Ritsu’s shoulder as he stammered out, “H-Hey! To close!” 

Ritsu just hummed in interest, licking his lips before grabbing the hand on his shoulder and tightening his hold to put a stop to the unbalanced wiggling of Mao trying to get away. He thought his best friend was adorable like this, so vulnerable and open with that bashfully shy expression entirely written across his face. 

He wanted to see more. 

Ritsu pulled back slightly, moving to kiss his best friend’s hand, watching intently as Mao’s eyebrows pinched together and his teeth peeking out ever slightly as he bit his lip in half-hearted meekness before pulling his hand away. 

“We have to get up,” Mao managed to say after a hard swallow, barely above a whisper to get the words out. 

But he couldn’t help his eyes darting down to the shine across Ritsu’s face, caressing his thumb just softly against his dark-haired friend’s lips. Ritsu sighed in retort, sitting back on his knees but firmly planted on Mao’s hips entirely, keeping him there. 

“Ritsu?” Mao asked, moving to sit up just slightly with a curious expression. 

“You entirely took me out of the dream,” Ritsu said exasperatedly, before smiling as he brought a hand up to twine into Mao’s hair, “you’re lucky you’re better than a dream.” 

“Huh-“ 

Mao was cut off as he was shoved back, head pulled to the side by the rough grab of his hair as Ritsu dived for his neck. He felt fingers working on his tie, loosening it more, pulling back his collar just barely as hot, wet, and all too intensely pleasing lips and tongue moved across his pulse point. Mao grabbed the back of Ritsu’s pajamas, pulling him closer as his mental and logical resolve and any reluctance he had was thrown out the window. 

All he wanted now was Ritsu. The feeling of those fangs barely scraping across his skin had him shivering, shifting back willingly with the hand in his hair to give him more access to his neck. He had to bite his lip to keep the half-whine from falling past his lips, thickly swallowing back the sudden dryness in his mouth. He couldn’t help falling prey to Ritsu like this, openly wanting so much so that it brought out his own buried neediness. 

Mao pulled him closer, just barely gasping as the dark-haired boy nipped and sucked ever so slightly. He never left marks, not visibly anyway, but he knew Mao felt the heat and want in the sensation nonetheless. Mao squirmed impatiently, threading his fingers under the oversized pajamas Ritsu wore, gripping his porcelain skin underneath with intent. Ritsu couldn't stop the bubbling laugh that flowed past his lips then, feeling giddy at being offered such an opportunity, making Mao deadpan in response with lividness in his voice as he said, 

“What?” 

“I just think it’s pretty nice of you to forget what time it is.” 

Mao’s eyes widened, and with sudden forcefulness he turned, pushing Ritsu off as he scrambled to readjust his watch. 

They were, in fact, never going to make it in the realm of on time. 

Mao pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing out to the ceiling before he said, “I am entirely blaming you for this.” 

Ritsu held up his hands to his side in innocence, but the knowing look in his eye that locked with Mao’s scolding glare said otherwise. 

“Well if we are already late,” Ritsu said, grabbing Mao’s wrist and pressing a kiss to the underside of his palm, “why not "sleep" in?” 

“Absolutely not,” Mao said steadfast, holding his ground even against the puppy-dog look he got in response. 

He straightened his uniform, making a point of tying his tie, standing up entirely just for good measure, and started his way out the door in resolved and accepting silence for about two in a half steps. If he hadn’t looked back over his shoulder maybe he would have kept going out the door, and he was almost assured Ritsu would follow. 

A shame that he just happened to look back. 

Because how could he just leave Ritsu, who was kneeling on the bed, all but anticipatingly staring at him with a now ruffled, half-buttoned-up shirt running down and off basically all of him, and just ever so cheeky smile on his lips. A shame that Mao had little reason to not take 5 more minutes now that they were officially late anyway. And being in Ritsu’s bed of all things, and maybe or maybe not getting some rest sounded like a fantastic idea. 

So Ritsu pulled the blinds closed, Mao pulled off his blazer, and their actual breakfast and any reasonable excuse were left to the world outside of their own morning glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I plan on writing more Enstars stuff! (But I probably should look up the wiki or something or get more familiar with the actual canon content eventually one of these days maybe.) If you thought anything at all I would love to hear from you - so leave a comment or a Kudos!


End file.
